


Neck and Ears

by snibnoom



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, be prepared to blush, i blushed while writing this, it's basically just binu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snibnoom/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: Bin is proud of Dongmin and how hard he works.  He just really wishes that he could go with Dongmin to all of these filmings and be the one to bring him water and snacks and touch up his makeup (even though Bin has no real idea how makeup works).





	Neck and Ears

Bin has a hard time keeping his hands to himself when he’s around Dongmin. When Bin is Moonbin and Dongmin is Cha Eunwoo, he’s usually not too bad about it. At music performances and on variety shows, Moonbin can control himself. It’s in the confines of their dorm—when they’re just Bin and Dongmin like they used to be—that Bin finds himself truly struggling. He sits too close to Dongmin, presses their thighs together under the blanket as they sit on the couch and watch anime until one of them starts to fall asleep. Bin rarely sleeps in the top bunk anymore, usually too lazy and too clingy to ascend the ladder. They’ve been caught like that before. At first, Jinwoo would make them move so that it wouldn’t become a regular thing (what if someone starts a V App and barges into the room just to show the fans the famous soap couple clinging to each other in bed?), but Jinwoo eventually gave up trying and instead instated a no-unplanned-dorm-V-Apps policy. Minhyuk now knew to knock before coming into the room if Dongmin and Bin were both occupying it without a third person with them. Bin and Dongmin are hardly left alone anymore, really. Bin cherishes the moments when they _do_ get to be alone because of this.

Like now, for example. They’re lounging on the bottom bunk with a blanket covering them to their hips. Dongmin’s head is resting comfortably on Bin’s strong shoulders, and though the older is engrossed in the most recent episodes of the latest drama, Bin can’t be bothered by the cheesy lines from the actors. If Dongmin wasn’t pressed into his side, then maybe he could. In this situation, though, he can’t. His head might be facing the tablet that Dongmin is so lazily holding in their laps, but his eyes are drawn to Dongmin. The faint shadows that his lashes cast on his round cheeks and the way his nose slopes is more interesting to Bin than any drama.

“Are you watching, Binnie?”

Dongmin shifts his head, looking up at Bin, and sighs. “You’re not, are you?” A small smile comes across his face as he sits up.

Bin shrugs. “Sorry,” Bin says, though he isn’t actually sorry, “I got distracted.”

“By what?” Dongmin asks, actually sort of oblivious as his eyes go back to the drama. Bin finds it cute how focused Dongmin can get on such a simple plot. It’s likely the simplicity of the drama that had caught Dongmin’s attention in the first place. Bin doesn’t answer his question. He knows his words will go in one ear and out the other.

Instead, Bin leans into Dongmin to rest his head on his shoulder, a reversal of their positions. His eyes turn towards the tablet with the intention of paying attention this time. Again, he is distracted. Dongmin’s nails are well kept, the gentle oval shapes perfect for the popular icon that is Cha Eunwoo. Bin smiles. He can recall days where Dongmin used to get yelled at by Myungjun for biting his nails out of nervousness. That nervousness had been channeled into writing, which had turned into research, which led to the most charming thing about Dongmin before any sort of variety show appearance. Bin wishes he could go on those variety shows with Dongmin.

He isn’t jealous, not of the variety show appearances. Bin is just a little clingy. Okay, he’s a _lot_ clingy. He also might be a little jealous of the people who get to sit around with Cha Eunwoo or just be in the same room as him when he’s not there. On many nights, Bin has tried to stay up waiting for his Dongmin to get home. He’d situate himself on the bottom bunk and play games well into the early hours of the next day, just to wake up with Dongmin pressed against his back.

Bin tilts his head, pressing his lips onto Dongmin’s neck lightly. Dongmin jumps. The reaction is cute enough to make Bin giggle. Dongmin sighs, the breath strong enough to ruffle the hair on Bin’s forehead. After a moment, the sound of the drama stops and Bin takes this as his cue. He presses his lips to Dongmin’s neck again with a little more purpose this time.

It isn’t a normal day if Bin doesn’t leave kisses on Dongmin’s neck. Bin sits up a little more, shifting his legs and reaching blindly for Dongmin’s hand. Fingers meet his own as he tilts his torso for an easier angle. Dongmin sighs again, but this time the sigh sounds different, more relaxed and deeper. Bin’s lips travel towards Dongmin’s jaw, almost chasing it as the older boy tilts his head away from Bin just slightly. The kisses extend across Dongmin’s jaw to his chin, then up his chin and straight to the lips eagerly waiting for him.

Kissing Dongmin makes Bin forget about everything else. Everything about his lips are intoxicating. The feel of them against Bin’s own, the way they move, and the sweet taste of whatever lip balm Dongmin had used last makes Bin’s heart pound. He squeezes Dongmin’s hand, and the other’s fingers reciprocate. Dongmin’s other hand stops him though, resting against his chest lightly.

Bin pays no attention to whatever Dongmin was going to say. He moves his head, pressing his lips to Dongmin’s neck again. The sigh that he gets out of Dongmin this time is absolutely beautiful. Miniature shivers spill down Bin’s back, and he really wants to ignore his instinct, but he just can’t. His teeth graze against Dongmin’s neck. The action causes a gasp from the other, and Bin’s lips attach in the same spot.

When Bin finally has a thought to pull away, the deed has already been done. Dongmin’s head is up turned, eyes closed, and Bin smirks a little at the look on his face. He places a few more gentle kisses on Dongmin’s neck before pulling away. There’s a moment of pleasant silence between them. Dongmin’s fingers separate from Bin’s, reaching for his neck as his eyes open. Bin just looks at him. Slowly, Bin notices his expression change.

“Bin,” Dongmin whispers. “Did you leave a mark?”

Bin grabs Dongmin’s pinky finger, tugging his hand away. His smirk returns. “Yeah, I did.”

“ _Bin_ ,” Dongmin whispers again, his voice more fierce. “Oh my _God_ , we’re gonna die. Jinwoo is going to kill us, and then our manager will kill us, and our stylists. Oh my—”

Bin cuts Dongmin off by kissing him. There’s a muffled noise before Dongmin melts into him. After a quiet moment, Bin pulls away and looks at Dongmin’s concerned face.

“Is it bad?” Dongmin asks, his voice hushed like the hickey is a secret. “I mean, do you think makeup will cover it?”

Bin observes the darkened spot on Dongmin’s neck. He shrugs. “I don’t know. Maybe? It kind of looks good on you, though, to be honest.”

The shade of red that Dongmin’s cheeks deepen to makes Bin giggle. “Don’t say stuff like that,” Dongmin whines, averting his eyes.

With a smile, Bin nods. “Okay, I won’t. Tonight, at least.” Dongmin whines, looking at Bin with a pleading look. Bin only laughs. “Let’s just go to sleep. We have to wake up early and we’re already losing sleep because of that drama.”

Dongmin doesn’t say anything and just nods. He uncovers himself and climbs over Bin’s legs (allowing Bin to kiss him quickly as he passes) to put the tablet away. Bin taps on his phone, checking that his alarm is still set for 6 in the morning. He sighs. Practice always has to start early, doesn’t it?

As Dongmin gets comfortable under the blanket, a pile of pillows under his head, Bin reaches up to flip the switch on the wall. The room is plunged into darkness. Bin takes a moment to scoot down in the bed, getting comfortable. He keeps one foot uncovered, knowing that he’ll probably end up getting hot in the middle of the night anyway. Dongmin is silent, and Bin stares at the wooden planks above him.

“Hey, Binnie,” Dongmin whispers. There’s a hand on Bin’s arm and he looks down towards it, barely able to see it in the dim setting of their room.

“Yeah?” Bin whispers back, smiling a little as he picks his eyes up to find Dongmin’s.

A gentle kiss is pressed to Bin’s nose, and he smiles wider. “What was that for?”

Dongmin shrugs, then he’s pulling at Bin’s torso and reaching out with his legs. The blankets make a lot of noise as they move and wiggle around. By the time they’ve stopped moving, the silence is almost deafening. Bin is eye-to-eye with Dongmin, one hand holding Dongmin’s and the other under his head. Dongmin runs his free hand over Bin’s side, stopping on his waist.

In the dark of the room, Bin presses his lips to Dongmin’s forehead. It’s like that, their bodies tangled together and lips against skin, that they fall asleep.

——————

“Bin-hyung! What did you _do_ to Eunwoo-hyung? Rocky-hyung said you gave him a _hickey_? Did you really give him a hickey? What if manag—”

“Sanha, please,” Myungjun groans, throwing a pillow at the lanky boy. “He’s already gotten yelled at by Jinwoo, and Dongmin has already rubbed spoons and coins on it. Yeah, he might get yelled at by manager-hyung, but—”

“No ‘buts.’” Jinwoo steps into the smaller bedroom, looking at Myungjun and Bin lounging on the bottom bed and Sanha standing in front of them. “You know you shouldn’t have done that,” Jinwoo says, directing his words at Bin. “But we still have to go to practice. Dongmin and Rocky left already, anyway. Hopefully they managed to slip past everybody and we can just have an event-free day.”

Bin climbs off the bed after Myungjun does. They shove their feet into shoes, and Bin puts his headphones in as they walk the few blocks to their company. Myungjun and Sanha are yelling at each other, again, and Jinwoo is the last to leave the dorm (as always) so he’s trailing behind even Bin. At least he _was_. Bin jumps a little when a hand lands on the middle of his back, stinging.

“Hey!” Bin cries, pulling out his headphones. “What did you hit me for?”

“That was your second punishment,” Jinwoo says, smiling mischievously. “You need to be punished three times before you can be forgiven, so you can expect another hit to come again later. I won’t say when, but—”

“Seriously!” Bin yells, and his voice is so loud that Jinwoo laughs, taking off running. Bin chases him at half speed all the way to the company doors.

——————

Bin sighs, brushing his thumb over the fading mark on Dongmin’s neck. Dongmin lifts his shoulder and ducks his head at the soft touch.

“Don’t touch my neck like that,” Dongmin whines, pulling Bin’s hand away. “We’re in public.”

Bin looks around at the park, empty aside from them and the other four members of their sextet.

“Besides, it’s good that it’s fading.” Dongmin sets their hands on the space of bench between them, their fingers barely touching, and covers his neck with his other hand. “We haven’t had any schedules, so we’re getting away with it, but really…”

“I can’t help if it looks good on you,” Bin says softly. Dongmin pushes his shoulder, and Bin smiles a little. “I mean, I know a way to make it better.”

Dongmin perks up. “Really? How?”

“Give you another one.” Bin leans into Dongmin, kissing his neck.

Dongmin immediately scoots away, yelping and drawing the attention of the others. Bin at least has the decency to look a little ashamed when Jinwoo lectures him _again_ about being too touchy in public. It’s hard to not be touchy when he’s in love with someone like Dongmin.

 _Love?_ Bin thinks. _Yeah, I guess I am in love._

——————

Dongmin’s neck is all one color again after a few days. Bin is lying on the floor of their practice room, Minhyuk just an arms length away. Dongmin is sitting with his back against the mirror. Bin wants to crawl over to him and give him a kiss, but he’s too tired. They ran through the entire set of choreography for four songs— _twice_ —without a break in between. It’s almost like Bin’s entire body is melting into the wooden floor.

“I think we’ll end practice here.”

Bin struggles to pick his head up, looking at Jinwoo where he relaxes on the small couch in the room. Jinwoo smiles a little at him and Bin breathes a sigh of relief, letting his head hit the floor. None of them move for a moment, then Sanha follows Myungjun out of the room. Minhyuk goes with them a moment later. Bin pushes himself to his feet, taking his time walking to their locker room to change clothes. The other boys are already at various stages of changing clothes with Bin walks in. A shirt pegs him in the chest and he changes into it without checking to see who it belongs to, or who even threw it at him, for that matter.

Fifteen minutes later, he’s wandering down the street on the way to their dorm. The sun has already disappeared for the night, leaving the moon in its place. Most of the light comes from the street lamps. Bin has on one of a myriad of hats that he owns, but he can’t be sure if this one is his or one of Dongmin’s. Walking to the dorm is as uneventful as any other day. By the time Bin gets to the dorm, Minhyuk and Dongmin are in the showers while Myungjun and Sanha have somehow already finished. Bin stands with his back against the wall with clean clothes in hand, waiting for Minhyuk to be done so he can take his own shower.

He has to adjust the water temperature as he showers, likely due to Jinwoo turning on the shower in the smaller bathroom. Bin takes his time in the shower. The hot water pounds his shoulders, working out tension and knots that Bin didn’t even realize he had. Steam fogs the mirror when he stands in front of it. When Bin walks out of the small, hot room, the rest of the dorm is quiet. He guesses it must be the late hours of the night, possibly the early hours of morning. Bin drops his clothes in the almost overflowing hamper. His feet drag as he walks to Dongmin standing in front of their small kitchen.

Dongmin jumps a little when Bin wraps his arms around his waist. Instead of wiggling him off, he just sighs. “I know, Binnie,” he murmurs. “I’m tired, too.”

Bin presses his face into Dongmin’s neck, and the other hums softly. His body moves, so Bin follows. The quiet sounds of Dongmin eating drifts to Bin’s ears. Standing like this, Bin closes his eyes and lets himself relax. He tunes out any noises and just focuses on the feeling of Dongmin in his arms. At least he does until Dongmin whispers his name.

“Binnie, let go. We should go to bed.”

He does release Dongmin, but he doesn’t make the few steps towards their bedroom. Dongmin cleans his dishes quietly. Bin just stands there, waiting. With the water turned off, Dongmin turns to face Bin. And Bin just smiles a little. That tiny smile sparks a smile on the face of the other, and Dongmin pulls Bin close by the flimsy fabric of his tank top.

Bin stumbles a little as Dongmin tugs him close. He catches himself by placing his hands on the counter on either side of Dongmin, and he smirks.

“You’re trapped, now,” Bin whispers.

Dongmin blushes, slightly, and Bin can’t keep his smirk from widening. He presses his lips against Dongmin’s as he winds his arms around his waist. As hands slide into Bin’s hair, he relaxes. This is how Bin wants to spend the rest of his life; locked in an embrace with the one person in his life that he loves more than anything.

Bin runs his hands up Dongmin’s waist, eliciting a sigh. The gasp he hears next _didn’t_ come from Dongmin. He detaches himself and whips his head around, seeing a very stunned looking eldest hyung looking at them from the doorway of the larger room.

“You two are lucky that Minhyuk was talking with Jinwoo about raps,” Myungjun says as he comes out of the room. “You’re lucky I’m the one that came out here before he did. How many times do we have to tell you to keep your relationship in the bedroom?”

Bin rubs his neck, separating himself from Dongmin. They both bow their heads and quickly retreat to the small room. Dongmin shuts the door, pressing his back against it. Bin leans against the ladder. When their eyes meet, they both end up laughing a little.

“Come here,” Dongmin whispers, holding his arms out towards Bin.

Bin doesn’t hesitate, of course. Dongmin is rarely the one to not be able to keep his hands to himself, so when he is, Bin is always ready to give in. He presses into Dongmin’s chest again, their lips seeming to meet before their bodies do. Bin can’t wrap his arms around Dongmin again because of the door behind his back, so he settles for letting his hands rest on Dongmin’s hips. Dongmin, however, has opportunity to reach wherever he wants. It might get him yelled at, but Bin doesn’t care about getting yelled at anymore.

He pulls his lips away from Dongmin’s, kissing across his jaw. Dongmin tenses at first. _I won’t give you a hickey, again_ , Bin thinks. It’s like Dongmin can read his mind, because he relaxes right away. Bin drags his lips across Dongmin’s neck, kissing him everywhere he can reach. He risks going further and places several light kisses on Dongmin’s exposed collarbone. The light touch makes Dongmin sigh. Bin can safely say he’s never heard a better sound.

As Dongmin just leans against the door, Bin knows he could probably do anything and get away with it. He could even leave another mark on Dongmin’s neck. Maybe if he does it lower, closer to his collar... Would Dongmin let him leave a hickey on his collarbone? Bin pulls away from Dongmin’s neck for a brief moment, thinking.

When he presses his lips to Dongmin’s earlobe, Dongmin gasps, wiggling suddenly and pushing Bin’s shoulders far enough to be able to look him in the face. His cheeks are flushed, and Bin _loves_ it.

“D-don’t do that,” Dongmin stammers. “My ears are sensitive, and you _know_ that.”

“I know,” Bin confirms, “but that’s _why_ I did it.”

Dongmin whines and pushes Bin’s shoulder. Despite his complaining, though, Bin can see the smile work its way onto his face.

“Let’s just go to sleep,” Dongmin mumbles, rubbing his cheek lightly (probably trying to get rid of the very visible blush he’s wearing).

Bin nods and waits for Dongmin to get situated near the wall before he flips off the light and climbs in beside him. He doesn’t check his phone, because he gets to sleep in tomorrow. Bin doesn’t ask if Dongmin has his alarm set, either, even though he knows Dongmin has to wake up early for a personal schedule. The thought of spending another day without Dongmin is sort of painful. As Bin lies there, his back pressed into Dongmin’s chest, their fingers linked together in front of him, he speaks quietly.

“I love you, Dongmin.”

——————

Bin is failing to stay awake again. He spent the majority of the day like any other day: practicing. Only today, they practiced without Dongmin. He had been called out to film another advertisement for some company that wanted a handsome face for their product. It’s good for them, really. Bin is proud of Dongmin and how hard he works. He just really wishes that he could go with Dongmin to all of these filmings and be the one to bring him water and snacks and touch up his makeup (even though Bin has no real idea how makeup works). Bin had woken up alone, spent the day almost alone, and now he’s falling asleep alone.

The sound of a door creaking rouses Bin. He squints, raising a hand to rub his eyes as he tilts his head to look at the door. A body is blocking the light coming in from the main room of their dorm. The door shuts again and Bin watches the blurry figure change clothes in the near complete darkness of the bedroom. He holds still as the body climbs over him and collapses into the mattress with a soft noise of tiredness.

For a moment, neither of them move, and then Bin does. He turns onto his side and wraps his arms and legs around Dongmin’s tired body. The older boy presses his face into Bin’s upper chest, one arm lazily looping over Bin’s waist. Bin holds him, wondering what has made Dongmin so tired. _Shooting must not have gone well_ , Bin thinks. _I hope he’s okay. Did he make a lot of mistakes today?_

The quiet stretches for a while. He knows Dongmin isn’t asleep because every few seconds, his fingers move on Bin’s back. It almost feels like he’s writing something, or maybe he’s drawing. Bin pulls Dongmin’s hand away from his back and kisses his fingers lightly. The action just causes him to press closer. Bin rubs Dongmin’s back softly and slowly, letting the other unwind from a day that was clearly stressful. He’s glad that Dongmin is back in his arms where he belongs.

“Such a long day,” Dongmin whispers eventually. He moves, wrapping both arms around Bin’s waist despite having to put one under Bin’s waist. The older boy doesn’t seem to mind as long as it keeps them close.

“You don’t have to tell me about it right now,” Bin says. He lifts his hand, smoothing Dongmin’s damp hair. His hand follows the shape of Dongmin’s head to his shoulders, then down his waist. He keeps his hand over the blanket as his hand slides down to Dongmin’s hip, just resting there for a moment. Ever so gently, Bin picks up his head and kisses Dongmin’s neck.

The hushed hum from the other is the only motivation that Bin needs. He continues kissing Dongmin’s neck lightly. Bin can sense more than see Dongmin relaxing. His eyes are closed, and there’s no tension left in his body. Bin runs his fingers through Dongmin’s hair, working gently through any tangles that have formed. Gently, he kisses Dongmin’s earlobe.

Dongmin whines, of course. “Binnie, please,” he pleads. However, this sounds like encouragement to Bin’s ears.

Bin kisses the top of Dongmin’s ear, then pushes his luck by gently nipping at it. Dongmin whimpers again, pushing closer to Bin. Bin smirks at his reaction. He places an open-mouthed kiss against Dongmin’s ear just to see what reaction he’ll get. Another whine spills out of Dongmin’s mouth, and he wiggles in place again.

When Bin pulls away from Dongmin’s ear, he’s left several tiny spots on his ear a bright red color. He doubts that these will last as long as the one on his neck did. Even so, the marks are there, clear as day.

“Binnie,” Dongmin whines. “Did you make my ear red?”

“Yeah,” Bin says, a smile in his voice. “Are you going to yell at me for it?”

Dongmin doesn’t say anything, then he shakes his head. “My ears get red easily,” Dongmin mumbles. “I can just say that my ears are hot, and that’s why they’re red.”

“So does that mean it’s okay if I do it again?” Bin smirks, kissing Dongmin’s neck lightly.

“Mm,” Dongmin hums. “Yeah, I guess so. Just...hold me for a while, okay? I didn’t get to see you all day.”

Bin nods and gets comfortable. “Yeah, of course.” He wraps himself around Dongmin, holding him tightly. It’s a little hot, if Bin is honest, but he doesn’t move. He keeps Dongmin against his chest. They’re both quiet for a while.

“Dongmin,” Bin says softly, interrupting the peaceful quiet.

“Hmm?” Dongmin hums. Bin wonders if he had been about to fall asleep.

“I haven’t told you before,” Bin continues, “but I love you. I mean, a lot.”

Dongmin presses a kiss to Bin’s collarbone, and Bin bites his bottom lip. “I know,” Dongmin says. “I heard you say it the other night.”

Bin blushes and starts to talk, but Dongmin cuts him off by pressing a gentle kiss to his neck. He can’t keep talking. Dongmin is doing to Bin now what he usually does. The reversal of positions is one that Bin can’t complain about. At least, he can’t complain about it until Dongmin starts to leave a hickey on his skin right under his jaw. Even then, though, Bin doesn’t want to complain.

If they wake up in the morning and Bin gets yelled at, he thinks he won’t mind. Dongmin moves his lips down Bin’s neck. Bin tilts his head up, not wanting Dongmin’s lips to leave his skin when they do. He presses his face into Bin’s chest again. Mumbled words vibrate against Bin’s chest, and he laughs softly.

“What was that?” Bin asks, looking down at Dongmin.

Dongmin’s face pulls away from his chest. He doesn’t look up. “I love you,” Dongmin says.

“Are you _blushing_?” Bin teases, and Dongmin just whines.

“Seriously!” Dongmin pleads. “Just let me make a confession without being teased, Binnie. You’re always teasing me.”

“It’s my job.” Bin smiles and kisses the top of Dongmin’s head. “Go to sleep, okay?”

“Is the, um, your neck, is it okay?” Dongmin is definitely blushing, stumbling over his words like he is.

“The hickey?” Bin asks. “Yeah, it’s okay. I don’t mind getting yelled at if it’s because of your love bites.”

“Ah, don’t call them that,” Dongmin whines, burying his face in Bin’s chest again.

Bin just smiles and holds onto Dongmin. His arms relax eventually. Dongmin turns around, letting Bin be the big spoon this time. Bin listens as Dongmin’s breathing relaxes. He keeps still. Yeah, Bin has a hard time keeping his hands to himself, and his lips, too. Dongmin, however, has the same problem. Bin decides that it’s not really a problem at all. He kisses the shell of Dongmin’s ear lightly. Dongmin gives no reaction, letting Bin know that he’s already drifted off to sleep. Lying there, Bin closes his eyes and falls asleep with the most important person in his life caught up in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Admin M at astrofantastic.tumblr.com


End file.
